in instructions on page 6. X CAphpeeckndifix is included Appendix (Five collated sets. Nopage numbering necessary for Appendix.) Number of publications and manuscripts accepted or submitted for publication (not to exceed 10) 6 Other items (list): PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) (Form Page 3) Page 3 CC Number pages consecutively at the bottomthroughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b.